


Whose Ancestry is Purest

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Protagonist, Gen, Inheritance, Traditions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legacy of Slytherin and the Black family passes to a worthy daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Ancestry is Purest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest.

“Oh, Narcissa!” Gladys Parkinson squeals, spotting the silver chain glinting beneath her robes. “Let me see!”

Coyly, Narcissa pulls the serpent pendant free, its emerald eyes winking. “It’s a family heirloom. A present from my mother.”

At the station, Mother had fastened it around her neck, then unexpectedly pulled her into an embrace. “It would have been…well. No matter.” She had drawn back, resting her hands on Narcissa’s shoulders. “You’re old enough now. And I trust _you_ to respect what it represents.”

Narcissa looks past Gladys to where Lucius Malfoy sits, watching her with a newly appraising expression, and smiles.


End file.
